worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
VF-1 Valkyrie (Macross)
Background '''(As per Macross Mecha Manual) After the crash-landing of the Alien Star Ship-One in July 1999 it is discovered the alien crew was a race of giants some five times the size of a human. Fearful of being unprepared for a conflict with these aliens, the newly formed United Nations (UN) begins researching anti-giant weapon systems technologies. Utilizing the now named OverTechnology found on the ASS-1, the non-variable humanoid mecha called the Destroid is designed; another weapon system is the transformable Battroid. The UN contracts Stonewell and Bellcom to develop an all-environment variable fighter eventually known as the "Valkyrie." Rising to the challenge, Stonewell and Bellcom subcontract with OT reaction powerplant producer Shinnakasu Heavy Industry and Destroid developer Centinental to complete a basic design by 2005. The first transformable prototype is successfully tested in 2007 and the UNG decides to formally adopt the Valkyrie in November of that year. By late 2008, mass production is in full swing on the VF-1A variable fighter. From February 2009 to March 2010, the VF-1A Valkyrie served as the standard variable fighter of the U.N. Spacy in Space War I. The VF-1 proved to be an extremely capable craft, successfully combating a variety of Zentradi mecha even in most sorties which saw UN Spacy forces significantly outnumbered. The versatility of the Valkyrie design enabled the variable fighter to act as both large-scale infantry and as air/space superiority fighter. The signature skills of U.N. Spacy ace pilot Maximilian Jenius exemplified the effectiveness of the variable systems as he near-constantly transformed the Valkyrie in battle to seize advantages of each mode as combat conditions changed from moment to moment. The basic VF-1 was deployed in four minor variants (designated A, D, J, and S) and its success was increased by continued development of various enhancements including the GBP-1S "Armored" Valkyrie and FAST Pack "Super" Valkyrie weapon systems. A variant to the standard VF-1 Valkyrie, the variable fighter "D" is a two-seater version that features two TV camera "eye" systems within the head unit and slightly upgraded firepower via a second Mauler RÖV-20 anti-aircraft laser cannon. Manufactured by the VF-1 designer Stonewell and Bellcom, the VF-1D ironically saw the fewest compliment of the main four VF-1 variants aboard the SDF-1 Macross, but nonetheless was an active-service variable fighter. A number of VF-1D units were also deployed as advanced training variable fighters, for live weapons and full combat functionality instruction. A VF-1D unit designated VT-102 was one such example with the label "Stud Seat" (Student) and "INST CAPT. DAGGER" (Instructor) found upon the exterior of the cockpit (this was the same variable fighter flown by then civilian pilot Hikaru Ichijo in February 2009). Shinnakasu Heavy Industry's VF-1J (the "J" speculated as a prideful designation of the fighter's region of origin) is an upgraded version of the standard VF-1, typically assigned to the senior officer of an air team or to a squadron leader. Unlike Stonewell/Bellcom's VF-1D, the VF-1J remains a single seat fighter but shares the slightly increased firepower of that variant. The new head unit of the VF-1J (developed by Kyuusei Industry) features two Mauler RÖV-20 anti-aircraft laser cannons in a slightly improved configuration. Naturally, when the Shinnakasu-designed GBP-1S "Armored" system was given first operational deployment, it was installed on a VF-1J. The final of the four minor VF-1 variants, the VF-1S carries the heaviest weapon load of the standard variable fighter. Manufactured only in limited numbers, Northrom also enlisted Kyuusei Industry to design a new head unit for their own variant. The VF-1S mounts four of the Mauler series RÖV-20 anti-aircraft laser cannons and enjoys several upgrades in addition to firepower. The engines are improved Shinnakasu Heavy Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2001D models resulting in measurably improved thrust and an enhanced avionics package is featured in each VF-1S. While usually reserved for CAGs (Commander of Air Group), the VF-1S also sometimes finds itself serving as the variable fighter for a squadron leader much like the VF-1J. Captain Roy Focker piloted a VF-1S during his command of the infamous Skull Squadron. After the end of Space War I, the VF-1A continued to be manufactured both in the Sol system (notably on the Lunar facility Apollo Base) and throughout the UNG space colonies. Although the VF-1 would eventually be replaced as the primary VF of the UN Spacy by the VF-4 Lightning III in 2020, a long service record and continued production after the war proved the lasting worth of the design. The VF-1A was without doubt the most recognizable variable fighter of Space War I and was seen as a vibrant symbol of the U.N. Spacy even into the first year of the New Era 0001 in 2013. At the end of 2015 the final rollout of the VF-1 was celebrated at a special ceremony, commemorating this most famous of variable fighters. For the Robotech version please go here - http://worldofjaymz.wikia.com/wiki/VF-1_Valkyrie '''Model Type: VF-1A, D, J and S Class - Variable 3-mode Fighters Crew: One in types VF-1A, J and S; seats two in VF-1D (trainer). Note: A passenger can also fit in the cockpit, but must sit in the pilot's lap. MDC By Location: Head - 90 Head Laser (1, 2 or 4) - 25 ea Arms (2) - 130 ea Hands (2) - 60 ea Legs/Engines (2) - 175 ea Feet (2) - 95 ea Main Body/Fuselage - 360 Wings (2) - 150 ea GU-11 Gunpod - 75 Wing Hardpoints (4) - 50 ea Tail Planes - 80 Cockpit/Nose - 120 Note - Depleting M.D.C. of main body destroys the unit and kills the pilot. Destroying the legs will shut the unit down. Armour - Stops upto and including teh equivalen of standard 20mm rounds. (2d4+1md) Speed Jet Fighter mode, Mach 1.4 @ Sea Level, Mach 2.71 @ 10km, Mach 3.87 @ 30km Gerwalk mode, 500kph flying at all altitudes Battloid Mode, .160kph running, 194kph flying at all altitudes Space, mach 7.74 in all modes Statistics Height: 41.66ft (12.68m) in Battloid mode. 28.54ft (8.7m) in Gerwalk mode. 12.46ft (3.8m) in Jet Fighter mode. Width: 23.94ft (7.3m) at shoulders in Battloid mode. 27.22-48.54ft (8.3-14.8m) wing span in Jet and Gerwalk modes. Length: 13.12ft (4.0m) in Battloid mode. 36.10ft (11.0m) in Gerwalk Mode. 46.58ft (14.2m) In Fighter mode. Weight: 18.5 tons operational, 13.3 tons dry PS – Robotic 40 (Lift 20 tons, Carry 10 tons) Cargo Capacity – Minimal survival and personal equipment Main Engine: Macross – 2x Shinnakasu Heavy Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2001 thermonuclear reaction turbine engines. Range: 4000km in space due to need for reaction mass, Effectively Unlimited in atmosphere Weapons Weapon Type - Laser(s): Mounted on the head when in Battloid mode, but located on the underbelly when in Guardian and Jet Fighter mode. 360 degree rotation. Primary Purpose: Defense Range: 4000ft (1200m) Mega-Damage: 2d6 per blast per gun (Uses Gatling gun burst rules). 8d6 per short burst per gun, 2d4x10 per medium burst per gun, 2d6x10 per long burst per gun, 3d6x10 per full melee burst per gun. VF-1A – 1 gun, VF-1D/J – 2 guns, VF-1S – 4 guns. Note - All guns fire together. ( x2 damage per burst from VF-1D/J, x4 damage for bursts from VF-1S). Rate of Fire: Single shot or bursts equal to pilots attacks per melee Payload: Unlimited, however firing full melee bursts fill cause the weapons to overheat after 2 melees and require 4 melees to cool off. Note - Lasers are equivalent to standard 25mm rounds. Weapon Type - Wing Hardpoints (4, 2 per wing): This allows the VF-1 to carry various missile payloads and to act a multi-purpose craft. Purpose: Assault Mega-Damage: Varies with individual missile type. See missile descriptions elsewhere. Payload: 3 Heavy HE Air to Air (4d4x10md Range - 50km) or Air to Surface (5d6x10md Range - 135km) missiles OR 1 micro missile Launcher (2nd generation micromissiles, used in space, damage – 2d4x10 md, Range 8km, Rate of Fire – 1-5 per volley, Payload – 10 or 15) OR 1 Heavy Reaction Missle (inner Hardpoint) or 2 Heavy Reaction Missiles (outer hardpoints) doing 2d6x1000 md to a blast radius of 500ft, range 300 km. Typically a VF-1 carries 12 HE Air to Air/Air to Surface Missiles. Used heavy Nuclear Warhead damages for the Reaction missiles Rate of Fire: 1-4 per volley Weapon Type - GU-11, 55mm, three barrel gun pod. A standard issue armament for all Valkyries. Primary Purpose: Assault/defense Mega-Damage: 1d4x10 per round (Uses Gatling gun burst rules), 4d4x10 per short burst (20 rounds), 7d4x10 per medium burst (30 rounds), 1d4x100 per long burst (50 rounds), 1d6x100 per full melee burst (200 rounds). Rate of Fire: Bursts only equal to pilots attacks per melee. Range: 8000ft (2400m). Payload: 200 rounds. Ammunition is armour piercing. Use Armour Piercing rules accordingly. STANDARD SENSORS AND EQUIPMENT FOR ALL VF-1 VALKYRIES Engine Lifespan - The VF-1 Valkyrie extremely durable. The use of micronized reactors and the science of Overtechnology, gives the VF-1 an average, useful life span of 2 years before needing a new energy system. With constant use, the life span is cut by half. Fly By Wire System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +15% bonus to all piloting skill rolls for manuevers etc. If the fighter takes more than 75% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -50% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Active Stealth Capability - When active the system renders the unit completely invisible to radar beyond 10km away. Any closer and the unit will be detected by most forms of Radar. However if the unit takes more than 50% damage in one attack there is a 65% the system will fail. (Not available on DYRL-verse version) Passive Stealth Capability - The unit was designed with some stealthiness in mind. Thus all opponents are at a -5% to any sensor skill rolls. (Not available on DYRL-verse version) Radar - Range 375km, can track up to 240 targets simultaneously Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-1. Range - 375km Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 600 miles (965.4km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Targeting Computer System - Range: 375km, able to target up to 18 targets at once. +1 to strike in ranged combat Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify up to 200 different enemy target types. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 500ft (152m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 300ft (91.5m). Telescopic capabilities: 6x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 120 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Hydraulic Pilots Chair - Can rise out of the fighter 10ft (3.0m) and retract back inside. Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Utility Arms - This is a set of small, retractable arms housed in the right forearm, to perform delicate work and to effect repairs. Each of the three arms has an A.R. of 6 and 3 M.D.C. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Variable unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the fighter). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment (jet's nose) which can be detached and mounted onto another fighter's arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 250 miles (400km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. Anti-Beam Coating - Reduce damage of all energy weapon attacks against the unit by 10% (DYRL-verse version only) Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite along with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 autododge at level 2, 4, 7 and 11 Restrained Punch – 8d6 sd Punch – 4d6 Kick – 6d6 Body Block/Tackle – 2d6 NOTE - The only differences between Macross and Macross DYRL-verse versions is in the aesthetics of the mecha and control interfaces. For game purposes the two units are essentially the same and interchangeable. References Used for images and technical information Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual - http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Robotech.com Robotech Roleplaying Game (Both Editions)